I'm Just a Kid
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: Negi is feeling left out and a song that can't escape his head won't make it easier for him. First songfic please go easy on me.


Me: Hey there everyone! I'm just taking yet another short break from my fanfics.

Setsuna: Is this about me and Kono-chan

Me: Surprisingly, no. by the way thanks to **JUSTchillen** from youtube for giving me the idea

Setsuna: This is new

Me: You bet it is! I don't own Negima or _I'm just a kid _that is owned by simple plan.

Setsuna: It's her first songfic so please bear with her crappy writing and stupidity

Me: …

**I'm Just A Kid**

It was a typical Friday morning and young Negi Springfield was sleeping soundly on his comfortable futon quietly murmuring a spell he just learned the other day. Then a song started to play

_I woke up it was seven waited til eleven_

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

This caused Negi to wake up, wondering where the song came from. He then took a quick glance at his clock in panic and shock. "It's already 8:00!" he yelled "why didn't Asuna-san and Konoka-san wake me up?!" he jumped out of his loft and saw a note on the table it read:

'Negi, me and Konoka have something important to do with everybody and we had to go without waking you (sorry) and don't even try to think about figuring out what we're doing!'

He didn't mind the fact that his two roommates left him and the fact that Chamo was missing and quickly got dressed and ran out _'I wonder where that song came from' _he thought and as if on cue the song continued.

_I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone_

He started wondering why his two friends left him all of a sudden

_When you're spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes_

Negi shut his eyes and began running

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun that me…_

The song stopped for a while and Negi opened his eyes and found himself in front of the school. The rest of the day went by smoothly and he didn't try to ask anyone of what went on without him fearing Asuna's threat. After classes Negi was called in for a meeting which lasted pretty late.

When he entered his room he found yet another note on the table, it read:

'Negi, we might be back late and we kinda forgot to leave you dinner (sorry) so just get yourself some instant noodles and feed yourself'

He began to feel depressed and left out and grabbed some cupped noodles and ate alone. Afterwards he got ready for bed and climbed up his loft.

_And when the night is dead I'll crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these four walls again…_

Negi started to get irritated "Arrg! Just stop it already!"

_I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go _

He stared at the note Asuna and Konoka gave him thinking about where or what they are doing.

_And their gonna leave me here on my own_

_And her-_

Before the song could continue Negi covered his ears with his pillow "Shut up!" he yelled and tried his hardest to get some sleep

The next morning he found another note on the table _'I wonder what's wrong with me that they don't want to be around me?' _he thought. The note said to take care and that they're with the class. He began to feel more emo by the second. Shaking any unnecessary thoughts away he checked his watched and jumped "Great! I'm almost late! Again!" he picked up the glass of juice on the table and left.

As soon as he stepped out he saw a horde of girls running towards him and at that very second it occurred to him "that wasn't juice, that was a love potion!" he started to run like hell and then he heard a familiar tune "not this again!" he yelled as he was running away.

_And here it goes _

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

Deciding not to fight it anymore Negi decided to sing along

_What the fuck is wrong with me  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever _

Just then he saw Takahata smoking "Takamichi!" he yelled running in place "please tell the head master I might not make it to the meeting today" Takamichi nodded "sure I'll do that, oh by the way you might want to run" he said pointing at the mob of girls getting closer. Negi shrieked like a little girl, casted a spell on himself and ran like the wind was on his a*s. He found an alley way and decided to hide there. He continued his song.

_I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid_

Then suddenly all the girls found him and he started to run

_I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
_

He made his way to the school and ran inside and at that moment the potion wore off.

_I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair…_

He found himself standing in front of his classroom and decided to sulk in there for a minute. He then sang his loudest.

_Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight_

Just when he opened the door the darkness filling the room disappeared and the lights went on and he heard.

_YOU'RE NOT ALONE TONIGHT _(take note that the real lyrics are _I'm all alone tonight_)

He saw himself surrounded by all his students and Kotaro and a banner behind them that said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEGI.

Tears started forming around his eyes in happiness "You guys did all of this… for me?" Asuna walked towards him "of course we did baka!" she smiled "would we miss our own teacher's birthday?" Negi wiped his tears away "I guess" Sakurako came out from the crowd "enough chit-chat let's PARTY!"

And party they did. Most of them we're eating like there was no tomorrow. Chamo was also there enjoying a nice refreshing drink of sake with Eva, who couldn't resist drinking. A small group was playing spin the bottle and Konoka was the one spinning the bottle and it just so conveniently stopped in front of Setsuna.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna yelled "we shouldn't…!"

"Oh come on Secchan" said Konoka seductively "It's just a little kiss, don't be so rigid"

Everyone heard this and laughed which caused Setsuna to blush tremendously.

Negi smiled at how his students were enjoying themselves. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Asuna. "So Negi would you mind continuing your song. Negi shook his head and continued singing.

_Nobody cares tonight  
Cuz I'm just a kid tonight _

After finishing his song he heard an applause from everybody in the room.

"So…?" asked Asuna "Is that you're outlook on life or something?"

Negi shook his head "With people like you around me I don't think I'll be spending my time alone"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Me: Arrg! This is nothing but a bunch of sh*t. I don't think this even counts as a songfic (destroys place)

Setsuna: Hey take it easy!

Me: STFU! (deep breaths) I'm ok now

Setsuna: Thank goodness, you were just about to destroy your pc

Me: Anyway, happy late birthday to Negi, still can't believe I missed it.

Setsuna: I don't think Negi-sensei minds

Me: I guess… anyhoo thanks for reading if you enjoyed it please leave a comment if you didn't then you didn't. Dana-chan out~!_  
_


End file.
